That was Terrible!
by Stars In Tokyo
Summary: So what happened while Clemont was trapped in Parfum Palace with Princess Allie? [watch Pokemon XY ep.18 before reading!]


"GUYS!"

Clemont felt his heart sink as the Princess Allie's maids shut the palace doors. Ash, Serena and Bonnie, his own sister, had abandoned him. He knew they'd be back...eventually. But for right now, he had a bigger problem on his hands than waiting to be rescued by his friends.

"Oh, Clemont!" Princess Allie cooed, as she gripped his arm and gazed up at him. Clemont gulped and cleared his throat.

"Princess Allie," he began, "I know I was harsh with you before, but I was really just trying to-"

"Shh!" Allie put a finger to his lips, leaned in, and whispered, "Now, you're all mine!"

Clemont felt himself choke; it felt as though the air was sucked from his lungs. He stood frozen, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He knew he needed to come up with an escape plan...and fast.

"What should I do with you?" the spoiled princess pondered, "I know! We'll have a tea party on the balcony, along with a beautiful fireworks show! What do you think, Clemmy!?"

"Clemmy...? Oh, uh..." the boy stuttered.

"Not that it really matters what you want anyway!" Allie replied, off hand, "I won you fair and square!"

She snatched his wrist in a vice grip and began to run, dragging Clemont along with her. They rushed past hand carved Pokemon statues, up a flight of stairs, and down a long hallway, gilded all in gold. Mirrors lined the length of the hall, reflecting the garden and setting sun outside. Clemont gazed upon the excessive grandeur in wonder, almost forgetting that he was a prisoner in this magnificent place.

Everything came to a grinding halt, as Allie spun around. Clemont stumbled, and she put her palms against his chest.

"Wait here," she ordered, wagging a finger in his face, "I'm going to change into more appropriate clothes." She went through a giant oak door, into her bedroom and slammed it shut. The young inventor began to weigh his options; realizing jumping from the balcony was not one of them.

"HEY!" Aliie's voice startled Clemont out of his escape plans, "Just wanted to let you know, no peeking, ok?" She winked at him before retreating to her bedroom once more.

The young inventor crossed his arms and turned away from the door. He didn't even want to be here, let alone... he felt heat rise up to his cheeks.

He walked to the balcony railing and looked out over the pristine garden. The sun began to dip low, changing the sky into hazy mix of orange and pink. Clemont looked down and saw a rippling reflection of his own face in the water below. He frowned.

"At this rate, I'll never get out of here," he hung his head, and gazed back at the bespectacled reflection. "Wait, I know what I can do! The future is now, thanks to science!"

"Alright, it's finally finished!" Clemont stepped back from his completed invention: a robot he would disguise as himself as he made his getaway. Then he realized it didn't look very much like him, apart from the hair. He knew what had to be done.

"Clemmy! The fireworks are all ready to go!" Princess Allie exclaimed as she stepped out of her bedroom. The palace maids were milling around, pushing carts of tea, sandwiches and cakes onto the balcony.

"Clemont, answer me when I'm talking to you!" she snapped, as she touched the boy's shoulder.

The robot's head spun around, and proclaimed: "THANK YOU FOR HAVING ME BUT IT'S TIME FOR ME TO GO. GOODBYE!" The princess' face turned red in rage.

"CLEMONT!" she shrieked, as the robot proceeded to explode.

Clemont stopped running at the end of the tree lined palace lane to catch his breath. Bent over and gasping for air, he smiled, realizing his plan had worked. RoboClem had been the perfect decoy, long enough for him to escape. Everything had gone off without a hitch, save one minor detail.

Clemont was clad only in his underwear. He stripped out of his jumpsuit and put it on the robot to ensure it looked like him.

He heard Princess Allie scream, followed by an explosion, and took off sprinting toward Camphrier Town. Losing his clothes were a minor concern in comparison to staying with that spoiled girl any longer.


End file.
